


Love is Our Home

by joyeuxsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, Angst with a Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyeuxsoo/pseuds/joyeuxsoo
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo may not have much material possessions but they are in love and happy, especially with their new born son, Taeoh.Will love keep them together or fate will tear them apart?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Love is Our Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is born from an article I read about homeless people and how they cope.
> 
> And really, this is a growing problem in our society.
> 
> I just hope we feel more than just sympathy for them. Let's try to help in any way we can.
> 
> No beta, so this is as raw as it can be.  
> Sorry for the errors.

Prologue

Home is where the heart is…

The room they are renting is just a small room with a tiny bathroom and a small counter and sink. A dingy room yes, can barely fit a futon. No chairs nor table and just a small box for clothes, but it's home for both Jongin and Kyungsoo. Jongin's parents are divorced, both have their own partners now and barely remember Jongin's existence. Kyungsoo's mom recently died and his aunt abuses him physically. He hasn't known who his dad is.

Both met while working at a supermarket, and fell in love. When one time Kyungsoo showed up at work with a bruised cheek, he told Kyungsoo to move in with him. And they have been together ever since. They were young and happy. Living by simple means. Until they are blessed with a son. Finances have been tight until little Taeoh's birth but some friends from the supermarket helped them and donated money and some second hand stuff for the baby.

"He is so adorable Nini, he looks like you." Kyungsoo coos as he holds their 3 month old baby to his chest.

"But he is more calm and quiet like you, Soo" Jongin counters as he lovingly stares at both father and son, his loves, his world.

Jongin is the only one that works and has a double job now. One still at the supermarket, stocking shelves the other at the meatshop heaving slabs of meat. Usually he arrives home too tired to move, but seeing Soo and Taeoh makes it all worthwhile.

Until one time, Soo went out to the grocery to get food for them. Then he never came back…

Grocery items spilled at the front of their door.

Present time

Running after every performance has been his life…

And now he slumps at the back staircase of an obscure alleyway, out of breath, clutching a small backpack of clothes.

"Wait up, Kim Jongin. Fuck how can you run that fast. I was almost caught, but at least I got the hat full of money." Oh Sehun, his partner in crime, heaves a deep breath as he dumps his own backpack beside Jongin and sits beside him. Both wearing oversized coats and nothing else except ridiculously flashy skimpy underwear.

He met Sehun when he was desperate for work and dancing was the only thing he knows. They perform strip tease illegally at rave parties but never down to nudes. He drew the line to that. It was Sehun who has been doing this for a few years and told Jongin it makes good money. And he'll do anything to make money. Because he needs to take care not only for himself but his son. 

To protect him, keep him warm and feed him. How can a high school graduate who knows only dancing, earn enough to provide for a child with food, clothing and shelter? And not leave the child on his own the whole day?

This "job" gave him that. He leaves his son for a couple of hours, four hours at the most to an almost blind grandma neighbor who loves Taeoh. And earn money just enough for food and save a bit for rent.

" Oh yeah, we hit the jackpot today. Almost 100,000 won. You take 70,000, I'll take the rest." Sehun handed him the money.

"But Sehun, it's supposed to be 50-50 right?" Jongin protests as he wears a pair of pants and a shirt from his backpack, Sehun needs money too.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't have a kid to think about. Buy something good for the kid. And you say your rent is almost due? Keep it." Sehun insists while dressing up too. He always had a soft spot for Taeoh since he used to have a daughter who passed away. But that's a story for another day. 

"Come on let's go. We might-" A siren suddenly blasts… Sehun's eyes widen and sneakily puts the rest of the money on Jongin's bag. The cops are here. He won't need the money now. Jongin and the kid will need it more.

"Go! They're here. Your son needs you, I'll stall them." Sehun pushes Jongin.

"But…" Jongin hesitates to leave his friend.

"JUST GO FOR FUCKS SAKE! THINK OF TAEOH." Sehun went to block the police from catching Jongin. As the young father cries while running to get back to his son.

~~

"For fuck sake, father, I cannot marry that woman! Even if you force us together there won't be an heir because I told you countless times I have a carrier gene. My sperm is useless in creating a child with a woman."

"Shut up boy, no need for your excuses, you owe me all that you have now. All the money and education, I paid for it all. Else you're still living in that dilapidated gutter hole you call a house." The old man growls with menace. 

Kyungsoo grabs a fistful of his hair in frustration. They already ran through this argument countless times but his father is deaf to Kyungsoo's reasons.

"You need to produce an heir. That's final." The old man insists with an iron-clad will.

"But I do have a son, you just refuse to acknowledge him." Kyungsoo almost sobs when he mentions his Taeoh. But he won't show any form of weakness in front of this cruel old man that calls himself his father.

"If you mention those rats in that gutter hole again, I will hire a hitman to kill them." The old man threatens.

"Go ahead. Do it. And I will leave you because you have no other hold on me. I only stay because I want them to live and be safe, by killing them, you won't have any hostage to hold me by your side." Kyungsoo has had enough. 

He turns and stomps away from the devil that he calls father. A businessman, selfish enough not to pass his entire wealth to a distant relative. Desperate for an heir, he purposely hired people to kidnap his son out of wedlock and threatens to kill his small family if he doesn't stay by the old man's side.

Kyungsoo sobs...  
It has been 4 years.

His heart still hurts whenever he remembers Jongin and Taeoh. Wondering if they have enough to get by. Enough food and warmth. 

Whenever he lies on his bed, he remembers their small futon, which feels warmer and offers much comfort because the three of them are together.

Kyungsoo went to his room with a heavy heart. Crying his heart out for the small family that he misses the most.

~~

Jongin is getting desperate. 

It has been a month and he stretched the 100,000 won as much as he can. Buying food for Taeoh, Jongin barely eats so as to save money. And the rent is due again as well as the water and electricity bills...

He hasn't gotten any dancing "work" since Sehun was caught by the police. Sacrificing himself so Jongin could be with his son. He tried going to Sehun's contacts but they don't trust him. He wants to go back to work at the supermarket but who will take care of Taeoh the whole day?

A series of banging is heard on his door. That will be the landlady, Jongin sighs, as he goes to open the door.

"Rent, Mr Kim." The landlady says without preamble.

"Please give me more time, work hasn't been good…" Jongin abruptly stops as the landlady raises her hand to mime a stop sign.

"No excuses, I've always said when you moved in. No advance payment before moving in but once you can't pay rent, you move out!" The landlady says adamantly. The bulky man at the back of the lady cracks his fist threatening Jongin.

"First thing tomorrow, this room should be empty or else everything left will be locked in. And you can't get anything after that."

"B-but my son… we don't have anywhere else to go.." Jongin pleads.

"I don't care even if you live in the streets. If you can't pay the rent, you can't stay here. Remember, first thing tomorrow, I'm gonna lock this room!" The landlady left with a huff while her husband gave him an evil eye before he left.

Teary eyed, Jongin tried to compose himself. He doesn't want his son to see him like this. Taeoh might cry too.

He gathered their meager belongings. A few sets of clothes in a box, an old rickety stroller for Taeoh from a former co-worker. A small electric heating pan for cooking and their futon. He puts the box of clothes, the heating pan, bowls, chopsticks and the futon on the stroller. He'll just have to carry Taeoh. 

"Tae-tae, baby? Come here. Wear your coat." Jongin tries to smile cheerfully for his son.

"Where are we going, Dada?" Taeoh asks while clutching his small bunny given by his Hun cheon.

"We can't stay in this house anymore baby. The lady is angry because Dada has no work yet and can't give her money." Jongin tells his son sadly. He has always tried to be honest with his son, except for his line of work.

"Oh… can I at least say Bye to granny Park?" Pertaining to the almost blind old lady who watches Taeoh while Jongin "works".

" Yeah, we will drop by before we leave. Get all your stuff, Bunny and the box of crayons we found the other day near the recycling bin." It was a surprise when they found the precious item. Taeoh was so happy. They found some used bond paper on the recycling bin too so Taeoh had so much fun scribbling and drawing.

"Can I bring my drawings too, Dada?" Taeoh asks hopefully.

"Of course you can, Baby. I can put them in the stroller." Jongin indulges the little one's small wish. Smiling while Taeoh happily gets his pretty drawings.

Jongin counts their remaining money. Fuck! They only have a little over 4,000 won. That won't last them more than a day. He spied an empty water bottle. He filled it with tap water. At least they won't have to buy water while wandering on the streets finding a place to stay. He also has several sample packs of crackers given by a store nearby. At least Taeoh has something to eat tonight. 

The real problem is where they will sleep during the night…

~~

"Do you have the proposal?'

Kim Jongdae smiles at the code. Jang Kyungsoo or better known now as Do Kyungsoo, has been his classmate and friend since they started college. He took pity on the poor lonely kid who was like a lost lamb who always had a bodyguard hovering around him.

" He's not just my driver and bodyguard. He is a spy and reports to my father everything I do." Kyungsoo informed him back then using his phone to write. Then erase it immediately. 

It was an unlikely friendship of an extrovert like Jongdae and an introvert Kyungsoo. But they try to hide their closeness so Kyungsoo's father won't force them apart. Kyungsoo says his father thinks he's plotting to escape if he has friends.

Now that their parents are business associates it was easier. The hold "meetings for proposals" but Kyungsoo asks for Jongdae's help to find his son and boyfriend. During college they can't do anything but now that they are working, Jongdae was able to secure an investigator and Kyungsoo funds it with his salary from the company.

"The proposal is there but it looks bleak." Jongdae answers with a sorrowful eyes. He handed Kyungsoo the folder given to him by the private investigator.

Kyungsoo opened it and was appalled.

There are pictures of Jongin and Taeoh on the streets with their belongings in an old stroller. It's raining, for god's sake!

Then he read the report that Jongin and their son was forced to leave their house because Jongin wasn't able to pay for the rent. And there was also reports of him working as a stripper for a couple of years to earn money but his friend and "co-worker" Oh Sehun was caught by the police so Jongin is likely penniless now.

Teary eyed Kyungsoo looks at the door making sure the private dining room is secure, he asked his friend softly,  
"Where are they? Oh my word, they are homeless and penniless. They might be hungry and sick." A tiny sob escapes him. 

"My baby and my love… I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself.

"Have they always been living like this?" Kyungsoo asks his friend.

"On and off, they could only stay in homeless shelters for a month or two then they moved on. Dancing on rave clubs has given them a bit of stability until his friend got caught. But don't worry, they are safe now, my staff found then sheltering in an awning of one of our abandoned small offices. As soon as the investigator called me I sent my staff to allow them inside the office. Telling them to stay awhile since nobody is using it. There is also a security guard there. And they will inform us on developments about your son and boyfriend. It seems my staff gave them a pack of bread and some drinks. So don't worry about them being hungry." Jongdae informs him quietly

"Are you satisfied with the proposal?" Jongdae says, loud enough for Kyungsoo's bodyguard to hear outside the door.

"Yes, but I need more updates." Kyungsoo answers with the same loud voice. Then whispers "Leave the address of the office, I want to see them".

"That's dangerous. Your father might find out." Jongdae hisses.

"I won't show myself, I just want to see them." Kyungsoo hisses back.

"Ok Mr Do. Thank you for your time today." Jongdae says aloud formally ending the meeting. As he hastily writes something in a small piece of paper then hands it to Kyungsoo in a handshake.

As if summoned, the bodyguard opens the door to guide Kyungsoo out. The latter discretely pocketing the precious paper Jongdae has handed him.

~~ 

It took lots of planning. First he learned the guards routine. His bodyguard leaves him when he is in his room. Relying on outside guards only. Then around midnight they change shifts. The incoming and the outgoing sometimes chatter and joke around leaving the posts unguarded. So that sliver of a chance is the only time he would go out on his own. The problem is going in again. Aha! He would just bring a change of suit and go directly to the office.

Then he prepares a bag of food and goodies for his baby and boyfriend. Some meatloaf and spam, some cup noodles (hoping they could heat water), bread, bottles of water, snacks for Taeoh, powdered milk (fresh milk could easily spoil), a couple of soft blankets, a couple of bowls, cups, chopsticks and spoons. Then carefully packs them up in the backpack he bought..

The black bag is a bit heavy but he carries it with happiness. Dressed in all black complete with a beanie he runs lightly. Evading the guards and finally arriving at the streets, he heaves a sigh of relief. It's past midnight so cars and people are scarce. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address.

The small office was dark inside when he arrived. There's a guard at the door. He told the guard his name. Jongdae already informed them of his untimely visit.

"I think they are asleep. I gave them some warm food this evening as young Mr Kim instructed." The guard informs him. And the guard sent him some candid photos of them eating and playing.

"Young Mr Kim informed me not to send them through SNS since it might be traced. So I shared them to you now."

"C-can I see them?" Kyungsoo asks, tears already forming in his eyes.

Without a word the guard hands him his own cap and Kyungsoo wears it lowering it to his face.

"I usually go around the building and go inside around this time so they won't think it strange if they see someone roaming around. Fortunately we are of similar built. Don't linger. They are sleeping in the middle cubicle so just walk and peek. You won't see much since it's dark." The guard cautions him.

Kyungsoo carefully went inside, only the streetlights that's filtered on the windows are the source of light. There, at the second cubicle, cuddled together are his happiness. He could hardly make out their faces but his heart recognizes them. He placed the bag he's carrying near them. Hopefully Jongin still recognizes his drawing of a bear on the backpack, barely noticeable since he has drawn it with a black sharpie. But he hopes Jongin notices and recognizes it. Eyes full of tears he went out. Asking the guard to tell them that the bag was left anonymously here. He grabs a small post it note and wrote sloppily "Jongin" and snuck inside again to stick it onto the bag. As he was leaving he heard a tiny voice:

"Ahjussi, is that you?" Oh god, his baby is awake. He glanced at the baby moving in his father's embrace. They might wake up soon so he hurriedly goes out and tells the guard he will come back as soon as he can and the baby is awake and saw him so he must leave. Kyungsoo grabbed the paper bag containing his suit and shoes and ran away. Hailing a cab a block later he went to a 24 hour diner to pass the hours till he needs to go to the office.

~~

A sudden noise barged his concentration as he reviews some papers in his office. 

"Where have you been?" A voice asked harshly.

Kyungsoo sighs, here we go again.

"I was here? Why do you ask? I thought you wanted me to work as much as I can so as to rake in more money for you." Kyungsoo smirked at his so called father.

"Don't be cheeky with me, young man. Your guards say they can't find you this morning." The old man snarled.

"I went for a jog then came directly here at the office. It wasn't my fault your guards didn't see me. I was walking in plain sight." The younger man lied smoothly. He has to do this for his baby and his love.

"For the love of all mankind, can I not go jogging in peace without somebody hovering about? You are obviously so paranoid. You told me you would kill my son and boyfriend if I so much try to find them, so why would I want them dead?" He questions his father. Ha! He is becoming a good actor.

His father suddenly became sullenly quiet.

"Just tell someone if you're going for a jog." His dad said sharply before stomping out of his office.

Kyungsoo huffs a sigh of relief.

At least now he can "jog" whenever he wants.

~~

"Ahjussi, do you know where all this came from?" A harried Jongin came out to talk to the guard.

"Oh that… I saw it here after my rounds. I thought maybe someone you know left them." The guard lied smoothly as instructed by Kyungsoo.

"But… nobody really knows I'm here…" a confused Jongin scratches his temple, trying to think who would care to leave such an abundant gift. 

Yes, its abundant to them who always have so little. Taeoh was overjoyed to see the snacks and milk. The canned meat loaf alone and spam if rationed properly could last them a week. And they have ramen and bread too. And the blankets, oh those are heaven sent since their threadbare blanket and futon barely protects them from the cold.

The guard shrugs his shoulders and the walkie talkie on his belt beeped and he went on to talk.

Jongin went inside, seeing Taeoh munching on a chocolate covered pretzel. He smiled. Taeoh rarely eats them because he can barely afford food for both of them let alone those snacks.

Sehun was able to work longer hours, earn a lot during the times Jongin is already home to his son, that was when the tall dancer would indulge in buying snacks for Taeoh, saying it makes him happy to buy stuff for the kid.

As he puts away the things they won't be eating yet in the bag he noticed a doodle on the flap on the top pocket of the backpack. There he could barely make out a drawing of a bear…

Jongin's eyes went wide…

Kyungsoo!

This is his drawing… 

He could not forget the day he saw Kyungsoo busy drawing bears and coloring them. He says since they can't afford to buy baby decorations at least Taeoh would be able to see the bears that he drew.

"Dada, why are you crying?" Taeoh wipes the tears on his cheeks. Jongin didn't notice that he's crying. So not to upset his son, he smiled.

"Dada is just happy we have more stuff now. These are happy tears." Jongi kisses his son's cheek.

"Go on and play with Bunny, I'll just put these away." Jongin urges his son to go at his play corner. There are some papers he found on the old drawers that Taeoh can use to draw as well as some pencils and old pens that still write.

As he finished putting away the food and blankets, he took the bag again and stared at the bear doodle.

Is Kyungsoo still alive?

How does he know we are here?

But why did he leave us?

Was he really kidnapped like the police said back then, or did he just leave us because he's tired of living like we did? Poor and barely able to afford the stuff we need.

Is he living in guilt for leaving us that's why he's helping us now?

Questions keep whirling around Jongin's head with no answers in sight.

~~

Elated with the fact that he found his small family and would be able to provide for them, he is in a great mood the following days. Although he wasn't able to visit them again he sends warm but simple dinners for Jongin and Taeoh through the guard.

It eases his mind that his child and boyfriend is eating healthy.

But all this came to a halt a week after he visited them.

Kyungsoo was busy reading documents when a knock disturbed him.

"Come in." He calls out. A bit gruff because of annoyance.

"Kyungsoo… we need to talk…. Ah… proposal…" Jongdae stammered when Kyungsoo gave him a glare of warning.

/What?/ Kyungsoo wrote on his tablet and let Jongdae read it. Then he erased it immediately.

Jongdae took his own phone and typed: / Jongin wants to leave. My staff just stalled him because it's raining. Seems he's spooked./

/No! He can't leave. I need to take care of them./ 

In panic, Kyungsoo stood up and walked to the door. 

"Kyungsoo!" Jongdae hisses. "You can't go to them now." He grabbed the smaller man's arm stopping him from making a mistake.

"I will personally go and give him a job to clean and maintain the small office. He is spooked because you keep sending food. He thinks someone is stalking them. Now lie low for a while and I will do what I can to stall them from leaving." Jongdae whispered in his ear.

All Kyungsoo could do was give Jongdae a pleading glance as the elder left his office.

~~

Jongin gave Kim Jongdae a suspicious look as the Executive approached him and offered him a job to maintain and clean the small office he and Taeoh has been occupying.

"Why?" Jongin asks with suspicion

"Why what?" Jongdae counters his own question.

"Why would you help a homeless stranger? Giving him work. Why me?" Jongin persistently asks.

"Frankly, I am doing this for the child. You don't look like a thief or else you would have stolen some of the valuable equipment that are still here. It seems you have fallen into bad times and in need of a helping hand. This office will not be used as of now and I need someone to clean and maintain it. The guard says you are meticulous and able bodied so I decided to hit two birds with one stone, doing a good deed and maintaining this office."

At Jongin's skeptical look, Jongdae adds:

"You will receive a minimum salary. You can save it for when you need to move to a new house because I will be needing the office. But that won't be immediately. Maybe in a year or so."

Jongin is torn. He is really skeptical with this. It's a bit shady but who is he to say no to shelter, a job and money. He has to think of Taeoh.

He heaves a sigh…

"Thank you Mr. Kim for your generosity towards me and Taeoh. I will try my best to clean and maintain this office."

Jongdae smiles, "Good. I will send someone with cleaning supplies and if you need anything else, tell my staff who comes by here sometimes or the guard. You may stay on the farthest cubicle near the pantry and comfort room for your convenience. You can rearrange the partitions so that you can have your own space and privacy just leave the front space vacant and open. Don't let anyone see that you are staying here. Understand?"

"I understand Mr. Kim. And again thank you." Jongin says sincerely.

"Do you have a phone?" The executive asks.

"Uh no… I can't afford-"

Jongin was cut off by Jongdae,

"I'll see to it that you are provided with one." Jondae says firmly.

"But-" Jongin protests

"You will need it. So no 'buts'. My staff will keep in touch. Take care of that son of yours, he's precious." 

With that parting remark, the executive left a bewildered Jongin.

~~ 

Kyungsoo is itching to do something. He wants to see Taeoh and Jongin again. He heard from Jongdae that Jongin has been cleaning and fixing the old office. Making it a warm and homey shelter for them. He did not know that his boyfriend has a knack in carpentry since he was told that Jongin also fixed a broken window and the broken door lock of the comfort room. 

Kyungsoo is happy that Jongin finally finds a thing he can do as a job. Damn he misses them so much.

Biting his lower lip, he found his resolve. He will visit again tonight.

~~ 

If his bodyguard finds it odd that he frequently stops by the store to buy 'essentials', he doesn't care. He needed to stock up on snacks and other needs of Taeoh. Baby shampoo, soap, cologne, crayons and coloring books, since Jongdae said he saw the baby enjoys drawing and coloring. He wants to buy the baby a pair of shoes but sadly he doesn't know his baby's size so he settled on a few pairs of socks. He doesn't buy it all at once so not to alert the said guard.

He sighs…

He's nervous and he doesn't know why…

That night he had no problem escaping the guards again. A big, heavy, black backpack holding Taeoh's treasures and a few sets of sweats for Jongin clung to his back as he hurries to his destination.

The guard greets him with a salute and whispers "I think they're asleep already." And hands him a cap which he placed on his own head with the bill lowered to his face.

He stealthily walks to where his small family should be but when he got there, only a small figure lay curled up on the futon amidst the blankets. As he bends down to place the backpack on the floor a strong hand covered his mouth and pulled him away…

He struggled to break free but the arms and hands holding him are too strong.

"Stop struggling." A familiar voice hissed on his ear.

Recognizing the voice, all the struggles bled out of him. Kyungsoo faced the man he has been denied to find for almost five years now.

"Jongin…" He breathes the man's name like a prayer. All soft and full of supplication. Solemn dark orbs asking, no, begging for forgiveness.

"Why are you here?" Jongin's usually soft gaze is gone. What Kyungsoo sees now is a harsh glare, and the hands gripping his arms are like painful shackles.

"I...I wanted to s-see you and Taeoh. I m-missed you both." Kyungsoo winces as the grip on his arm became harder. It will surely leave a bruise.

"You missed us?!?!" Jongin laughs harshly. "Haha.. A funny joke, Kyungsoo? You disappear for almost five years and you expect me to believe that?"

"Jongin I…" Kyungsoo moaned in pain as Jongin grips him harshly and pulled him away so as not to disturb the sleeping boy. "Please, ease up a little, it hurts."

"You do not deserve to see him, he has been through a lot. There were times he cried all night because I couldn't feed him milk when he was a baby. I can't work because no one will take care of him. There were times that I had to put him to sleep with only a small sample packet of stale crackers as dinner. I cried buckets when he got sick and I couldn't even buy him medicine nor bring him to a doctor. And here you are thinking a couple of back pack worth of stuff will erase all that hurt and pain Taeoh and I had been through? You are insane!"Jongin turns his back on the smaller male hating the tears that brims on his eyes, hating the show of weakness.

Kyungsoo's knees gave out as he heard everything that Jongin said. 

Whispering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" over and over again, he breaks down and cry. Hating his father for his selfishness and greed and hating himself for not trying hard enough to find his small family. His heart breaks for all the hardships and pain he has caused Jongin and Taeoh. Jongin is right, he doesn't deserve them.

"So I guess all of these are arranged by you, huh? As a pittance for the baby and a former boyfriend you left and discarded at the slums. We don't need your pity! We will leave…" Jongins anger bleeds in every word he utters. And Kyungsoo's heart breaks bit by bit.

"No! Please… Don't leave… I...I w-wont bother you any m-more. Think of..of Taeoh. My friend was the one who found you and gave you a job. It...it wasn't m-me. Believe me when I say I had no choice back then… please…" Jongin doesn't even face him so he painstakingly stood up and placed a hand on Jongin's back. The latter flinched and moved away.

Kyungsoo sobbed at the rejection.

"I'm so sorry and I love you and Taeoh. I had no choice Jongin, I really had no choice back then." At the taller male's derisive snort, Kyungsoo had no choice but to leave.

"Don't leave please. Think of the baby… don't worry I won't bother you anymore. And again, I'm sorry." Quiet footsteps fade away with sniffles and sobs.

When all is quiet, Jongin couldn't hold it any longer, he broke down and cried. He cried for all the things that was lost.

Once upon a time they were so happy together. Their small family with Taeoh.

He won't deny how he missed Kyungsoo. Seeing him cry breaks his heart and pierces his soul. But the anger and hateful words poured out like lava. Destroying everything in its path. Now that the anger cooled a bit, he wonders what Kyungsoo said that he had no choice…

A tiny cry of a child woke him up from his musings. Taeoh… think of your son. He needs you.

Jongin trudges to the futon to join his son. Soothing the baby with a cuddle and backrubs until the baby fell asleep. But sleep became elusive for Jongin as Kyungsoo's words keep repeating in his head.

"Don't leave… Think of Taeoh…"

"Believe me when I say, I didn't have a choice back then.. Please…"

"I'm so sorry and I love you and Taeoh. I had no choice Jongin, I really had no choice back then."

~~

Kyungsoo is done cowering. He is going to confront his father about being his puppet and hostage. He has had enough.

He stood up from his office desk, ready to go out to find his dad when…

A loud banging is heard as his office door crashes to the wall.

"YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO DISOBEY ME! You really want them to die?" His father screams, livid with anger.

Clutched on his hand is a grainy picture of him going to the old office building, and another of Jongin and Taeoh going in it also with the young father carrying a paper bag that looks like McDonald's takeout.

"So? You gonna kill them? Go ahead. They hate me because of you. Now you have nothing on me. Kill me, kill them I don't care anymore. I hate it here, I hate you. I don't need all this material things that you gave me. I UTTERLY LOATHE YOU. YOU MADE ME LOSE THE ONLY FAMILY THAT MATTERS TO ME!" Kyungsoo hollers at the evil man that calls himself his father. His body shaking with the force of his anger.

"You! You ungrateful rat. I fed and clothed you, I gave you an education…" 

But Kyungsoo interrupted him,

"Yeah right, in exchange for me to abandon my own child and my love, my only family. Making them a hostage so I would stay with you? You are worse than an anima...arrrgh!" Kyungsoo's father hit him with his cane. He has always been verbally abusive and a slap or two but this is the first time he got really physically abusive. A trickle of blood ran at the side of his brows where he was hit the hardest. And several more on the shoulders and arms that will surely bruise later. Adding to the ones that Jongin gave him out of anger.

The cane his father carries has a heavy ornate carving that gave him the wound and bruises…

But what shocked Kyungsoo the most was when his father, too red in the face, suddenly choked and clutched his chest and fell to the ground…

"Kyungsoo… son...help." His father pleaded...

Kyungsoo stared at the loathe some creature that calls himself his father, then he pushed the intercom,

"We need an ambulance..."

~~~

The funeral was short. Kyungsoo didn't want to prolong the pretence of mourning.

News of him being abused by his father spread. It was on the newspapers, television and social media sites. Even some of his pictures sporting cuts and bruises were circulated. Everyone was very sympathetic. But he's just glad the monster is gone.

After all the hype and all the meetings with the lawyer, he's finally free. He donated most of the things he inherited to charity and to institutions that help the homeless. He set up a small bakeshop (he loves baking and cooking) to earn just enough. And set up a college fund for Taeoh. (In case Jongin lets him provide for their son).

Through all these happenings, he never once bothered Jongin and Taeoh. He kept his promise. He endured everything on his own…

After a few months everything quietly settles on its own.

It's eight at night. Kyungsoo flips the close sign on the glass door, Mina, his cashier, waves goodbye as she went to the nearby bus station.

Alone again.

Slowly he trudges to the back door leading to the stairs going to his living space above the bakeshop. As he locks the back door, he notices someone lingering at the front.

"Dada, its closed. We can't buy cake?" A tiny voice is disappointed.

"I guess not, baby…" Another disappointed voice, an older man this time.

"Then we can't see papa. You said this is where I can see papa. I want to see papa for my birthday!" The tiny voice whines.

Kyungsoo stiffens. August 8. Today is August 8. Taeoh's birthday. 

As he rounds the corner he saw the familiar tall man with sun kissed skin, clutching the hand of a now 5 year old son.

Jongin…

He didn't realize that he said it out loud. The tall man turns to look at him, a small rueful smile grazing his lips.

"Kyungsoo….. I...I know everything now. Mr Kim… Jongdae told me everything, the abduction, the threat, the abuse… everything. I felt so ashamed of my accusations to you that I… I can't show my face in front of you. But I told Taeoh about you and show him your picture and he told me he wants to meet you on his birthday. But if you don't want to, I-" Kyungsoo placed his fingers on Jongins lips to stop the remorseful words of the taller man.

"I understand. I truly do. I am also at fault for not fighting hard enough to reclaim my family." Kyungsoo mutters sadly.

"I still love you Soo. Please come back to us." Jongin pleads.

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a teary eyed smile.

"Yes and I love you too Nini." Upon hearing those words Jongin swoops to kiss his beloved Soo.

Suddenly a small whine reaches their ears

"Dada! Stop kissing Papa. I wanna meet him now."

Both reluctantly separates while Kyungsoo scoops up the little boy, giving him plenty of smooches.

"Hello Taeoh, my baby boy. I am your Papa Soo. I missed you a lot." Kyungsoo says in between smooches which makes Taeoh giggle.

"Hi Papa! I love you" Kyungsoo got teary eyed at his son's declaration of love and hugs him tight.

"Hey I want hugs too.." A whiny Jongin pipes in.

"So the baby got his whiny ways from you, huh, Dada? Come here then and join the hug." Kyungsoo invites

As they enter the bakeshop, wanting cake at Taeoh's insistence, Kyungsoo and Jongin realize that they are finally home…

Because:

HOME IS WHERE THE HEART IS…

LOVE WILL BE THEIR HOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Jongdae is our angel in this fic. He is a good friend who did something out of his good heart for the homeless.
> 
> Be a Jongdae!
> 
> Comment your thoughts, I love reading them and kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Say hi on Twitter @joyeuxsoo


End file.
